brojectsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Firepit
Ultimate Firepit was the fifth episode of the first season of Brojects. It premiered on Cottage Life on April 24th, 2014. Synopsis For brothers Andrew and Kevin Buckles, the heart of their cottage has always been the fire pit. It’s the epicentre of all cottage weekends and the place where laughs are loudest and memories are made. Food, fun, and fire all revolve around this simple hole in the ground. The brothers understand the importance of such a location and set about constructing one that is fitting of the ultimate cottage. From firewood chopping chairs to log loveseats, the bros set their imaginations ablaze. What emerges from the ashes is truly the Ultimate Firepit. Summary According to Andrew and Kevin, of the many activities down at the cottage, there’s nothing quite like sitting around the fire pit with friends and family. They suggest making that moment even more special by creating the ultimate fire pit experience? The brothers brainstorm about what the core essential elements of a great campfire are. The start to any fire pit experience is, of course, starting the fire. And once it really gets going, it’s the place where one can cook meals, tip back a few, enjoy the company of others and sing campfire songs. All of these are incorporated into a series of Ultimate Fire Pit chairs that the brothers called The Chop Chair, the Tripod Cooking Stool, the S’more Wine Chair, and the Music Chair. ''Farewell To Talent'' During the end credits, Andrew and Kevin sing a parody of the traditional folk song, "Farewell To Nova Scotia". (Verse) Andrew: I have a brother who is a pest His brain is small just like his chest He’s a poor little failure much like me But he’s bound to spend his life a hygiene refugee (Chorus) Kevin: Farewell to talent, we’ve seen the last of you... Production Credits Cast *Hosts: Andrew Buckles, Kevin Buckles, Brian Walker *Appearances by Jasen Fisher, Andrew Peters, James Barrett, Craig Young, Dave Schofield, Troy MacFarlane, Sam Fisher Crew *Created by Andrew Buckles and Kent Sobey *Directed by Kent Sobey *Produced by Kent Sobey, Andrew Buckles, Howard Ng *Directors of Photography: Rob Barnett *Editor: Jordan Crute *Music by Jingle Punks *Sound Mixer/Editor: Dino Cuzzolino *Sound Recordist: Bryan Melanson *B-Camera Operator: Kris Booth, Cam Erais *Additional Recording by: David Richardson *Additional Photography by: John Hoare *Production Manager: Alex Coles *Production Cordinator: Jenna MacMillan *Construction Coordinator: Tyler Ryan *Head Carpenter: Shane Delorey *Catering by: Annie Barbour *Production Assistant: Chris Coles *Researcher: Richard Eng *Post-Production Manager: Jenna MacMillan *Assistant Editor: Christopher Martone *Motion Graphics/Titles by Jamie Spurway *Colorist: Kevin Kirchner *Publicity/Digital Marketing by Julie Giles, GreenHAT Digital Trivia *This episode include clips from other Season 1 episodes, including Ultimate Swim Raft, Chair-Ski, and Ultimate Outdoor Theatre. * This is the first episode to make mention of the Fisher Standard. Also, the Chop Chair is the first build on the series that fails to meet the Fisher Standard, breaking immediately after Fisher's first attempt to use it. Images Quotes Kevin *"That sounds really stupid, but I like it." *"Aesthetically it’s probably not going to be like I wanted to have it, but you know you gotta design on the fly, that’s the way it goes. If you sleep in and don’t go to the pallet factory, that’s especially the way it goes" Andrew *"I’m working on the chop chair, Walker’s working on the tripod chair,Kevin’s kinda inside… sleeping.”